warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstar
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |death = Killed by a dog |kit = Sunkit |warrior = Sunfall |senior warrior = Sunfall |deputy = Sunfall |leader = Sunstar |starclan resident = Sunstar |mother = Larksong |father = Flamenose |brother = Featherwhisker |app = Bluestar |position1=Leader |precededby1=Pinestar |succeededby1=Bluestar |position2=Deputy |succeededby2=Tawnyspots |livebooks =Secrets of the Clans,'' Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Goosefeather's Curse, Spottedleaf's Heart, Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, The Last Hope }} Sunstar is a large bright ginger tom with long fur, yellow eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :At a Gathering, Stagleap points out Sunfall, and nods toward him, who is pacing around the clearing. Sunfall dips his head to the warriors, and shares words with one group before moving on to the next. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Sunfall is seen at the beginning of the book with Pinestar, Adderfang, and Stormtail, when Stormkit and Oakkit are watching Shellheart's patrol confront the ThunderClan cats. :He reprimands Bluepaw and Crookedpaw at a Gathering for talking too much, telling them that he is the ThunderClan deputy, and that he'll pin their whiskers back if they don't keep quiet. Crookedpaw doesn't seem to be scared or even concerned about Sunfall's warning, and Bluepaw wonders why he doesn't care. :He is mentioned by Hailstar when RiverClan and ThunderClan fight over Sunningrocks. Hailstar asks Adderfang whether he wants to check with Sunfall, now Sunstar, before he and Mudfur fight one on one. Later, Sunstar goes with a patrol to RiverClan to politely demand Sunningrocks back without fighting for them. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluekit is awake, Sunfall asks if she wants to go outside. He then takes Bluekit out to explore the camp and takes her up to the ravine, though helping her a lot along the way. He becomes Bluepaw's mentor after Stonepelt, her previous mentor, becomes an elder early due to injuries that didn't heal properly from the battle with WindClan. Bluepaw is irritated by this change, but Poppydawn and Swiftbreeze tell her she should be proud to have the ThunderClan deputy as her mentor. Sunfall becomes slightly irritated with Bluepaw after Moonflower dies, and tells her not to mope around, and to be a credit to her Clan. Sunfall says that he also misses Moonflower, surprising Bluepaw with the tone of sadness in his voice. :After the battle at Sunningrocks, Sunfall is seen congratulating Bluepaw and Snowpaw on successfully fighting off Crookedpaw, and mentions that Crookedpaw is big for an apprentice. :After Bluepaw has received her warrior name, Bluefur, Sunfall sends her and Snowfur to go leaf gathering with Featherwhisker, calling them his warrior escorts, so the medicine cat can safely gather the herbs he needs. :When they return, he asks them how they did on their first warrior assignments. Later, he goes on a patrol with Bluefur to Sunningrocks to check if RiverClan are invading again. After Pinestar leaves for a new life as a kittypet, Sunfall becomes Sunstar, and appoints Tawnyspots as his deputy. When Snowfur, Bluefur's sister, dies from being run over by a Twoleg monster, Sunstar is very sympathetic to his former apprentice, but he chides her for not giving Snowfur's kit, Whitekit, more attention. He also tells her that he understands that she has lost a lot but needs to be strong for the Clan. When she finally does take over as a foster mother for Whitekit, he seems quite relieved and happy. :Not long after, Tawnyspots starts to become very ill, and Sunstar is pressured to choose a new deputy. He has two choices: Thistleclaw or Bluefur, and he chooses Bluefur after she gives her kits to Oakheart. Sunstar later reveals that he shared some of Bluefur's worries about Thistleclaw's violent nature, but was not as worried about it as Bluefur. He also then tells Bluefur that he had only been given eight lives because Pinestar left with his ninth and became a kittypet, never surrendering his ninth life and leader position. Sunstar was killed by a dog after being weakened by sickness and was unable to run away from it, and he gave Bluefur one of her nine lives, along with the gift of courage, saying that she would know how to use it. In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Last Hope :Sunstar is seen when Jayfeather reunites StarClan. He hisses at Yellowfang, saying that she didn't have to be here if she was just going to cause trouble. In the ''Field Guides Secrets of the Clans :Sunstar's name is listed in the notable ThunderClan leaders section. :Sunstar fought against RiverClan to keep Sunningrocks part of ThunderClan territory. His brother, Featherwhisker, served as his medicine cat, who mentored the later ThunderClan medicine cat after him, Spottedleaf. Sunstar had two known apprentices, Bluestar, then Bluepaw, would go on to serve as his deputy and then leader after him. His other known apprentice was Lionheart, although this is later contradicted, as Lionheart's mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy is revealed to be Swiftbreeze. He was described as fair minded, even tempered, and wise. Code of the Clans :Sunstar, whose warrior name is Sunfall, is the deputy under ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar. When the two young warriors, Dappletail and White-eye, are caught stealing fish, he teases them gently when they say the fish is disgusting. :Sunfall is the one who leads ThunderClan into battle against RiverClan when Pinestar is absent. When his leader tells him that he will become a kittypet, Sunfall is full of understanding but points out that Pinestar will never be able to come back. Pinestar accepts it, and names Sunfall his successor as his last act of leader. Battles of the Clans :Sunstar appears as Sunfall in "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter". He is seen on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw. He leads the patrol to the ShadowClan border where they are confronted by Foxheart, Cloudpaw, and Crowtail. He asks why they are on ThunderClan territory, to which Crowtail replies that they are hunting prey. Sunfall tells the ShadowClan cats that if they leave, the matter would be forgotten, but they end up fighting each other. Sunfall is first to attack, springing out at Foxheart. ''The Ultimate Guide :He is mentioned on the page for ThunderClan leader Pinestar, who says that after the battle over Sunningrocks with RiverClan, Pinestar ultimately decided that the life of a warrior was no longer for him, and he passed down leadership to his deputy, Sunfall. In the ''Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :After giving birth to one tom, Cloudberry urges Larksong to keep pushing, and she gives birth to a second son. The bundle is lying in the moss when Cloudberry pushes it towards Larksong, announcing it's another tom. The tom-kit opens its jaws to let out a big wail, and Cloudberry comments he's got a loud voice already. She urges the queen to clean her son up so he can feed. He soon joins his brother to suckle while the medicine cats watch in awe. After receiving a vision of the first tom's future, Goosefeather places his paw on the other tom-kit to receive another vision, and declares this kit will one day become a ThunderClan leader. Goosefeather wants to tell to Doestar as they are truly special kits, but Cloudberry insists for the kits to grow up normal without the burden of knowing their future. She then says to leave the kits alone and report to the Clan, calling the kits perfect little bundles. :Time passes, and Featherkit and Sunkit grow into strong little kits, taking any chance they can to nip Goosefeather's tail when he isn't watching or bite newly made nests with their teeth. Larksong shoos the kits out into camp as soon as their eyes open so the other queens could have some peace. The kits totter around on sturdy legs and their fur is fluffed again in the cold. They pounce on an ivy tendril with ferocious speaks. Goosefeather asks Cloudberry if she saw Sunkit jump as he is stronger than Featherkit already. Cloudberry warns him to be careful as she doesn't want the kits to hear and says that he sees their future every time he looks at them. Goosefeather points out that Sunkit will one day become leader, which makes him special, causing Cloudberry to snap back. Spottedleaf's Heart :Spottedpaw is hobbling around camp after she got injured. Sunstar looks down at her, reminding her that she can't do her duties until healed. Later, Thistleclaw tells Spottedpaw that he wants to know what she thinks, and lists Sunstar. Pinestar's Choice :As Pinestar heads for Twolegplace, he notes that he took a less direct route to avoid Sunfall and his patrol. : Trivia Interesting facts *Originally, he was said to be the mentor of Lionheart. However, this is changed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, as Lionpaw is given Swiftbreeze as a mentor instead. *He was originally described with yellow tabby stripes and green eyes in Secrets of the Clans. *Kate has hinted that he may have had feelings for Moonflower.Revealed on Kate's Twitter *On Vicky's Facebook, she revealed the parents of Sunstar and his brother to be Larksong and Flamenose.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *He was mistakenly called the ShadowClan deputy. *He was mistakenly described as a golden tabby. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Larksong: Father: :Flamenose: Brother: :Featherwhisker: Tree Quotes Leader info }} References and citations de:Abendstern (DC) fi:Aurinkotähti fr:Étoile du Soleil ru:Солнцезвёзд pl:Słoneczna Gwiazda Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:StarClan cats Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters